Enki Gokuu/Relationships
Before having even met one another, Enki and Jyugo share a turbulent relationship. Enki mistakes Jyugo for the same inhuman presence he fought in the pastNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 79 and, believing his existence to be dangerousNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 121, goes as far as to break out of jail in the hopes of killing himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 117; Jyugo, unaware of this, discovers that Enki has been investigating him and becomes paranoid as to why he gained such attention from himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 80, resulting to mutual animosity between the two. Enki remains fixated on killing Jyugo throughout his entire mission and regularly tries to convince others of how dangerous he isNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 121, particularly after sensing Elf's presence within him. However, Jyugo ultimately decides to stand up to Enki in hopes of discovering more about himself; while doing so, he insists that he is different from Elf and asserts a level of self-acceptance that gains Enki's respectNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 143. Enki later concludes that he is, in fact, different from Elf, and has the power to withstand the latter's influence without losing sight of himselfNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 145}} Enki shares a somewhat one-sided relationship with Ruka, who holds him in very high regard and respectfully refers to him as "Enki-San"Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 100. His admiration for Enki is such that he believes everything he does is right, even murder. Despite claiming to understand him better than anyone else, he fears that he doesn't understand him at all and often imitates him in the hopes of bonding with him; the extremity of this is shown when he attempts to kill others in an attempt to understand Enki and his motives, justifying his murderous actions by stating that Enki too has murderedNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 95. However, in truth he does not believe Enki to be a murderer, being one of the people who still believe in him, and wishes for him to return to building fiveNanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 106. Enki's exact opinion on Ruka is unclear but he is shown to be reluctant to share his personal feelings with him, as with the rest of his acquaintancesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 100.}} Enki is Samon's older brother, whom he has admired greatly since childhood. He saw him as an immensely strong and talented person, seeing him as his greatest aspiration; despite having previously had no interest in training or martial arts, the sight of Enki's strength inspired him to begin training seriously in the hopes of reaching his level. Enki remained largely indifferent to Samon, trying to deter him from following him by stating that they weren't searching for the same types of strength; intrigued, Samon ignored him and continued to imitate his training, often injuring himself while doing so. Enki regularly referred to Samon as weak, causing him to develop a significant complex; despite this, Samon's persistence gained a certain amount of praise from himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 124. Samon shared Enki's ambitions to become a prison guard under the belief that everyone deserved to have a chance. They remained distant as prison guards, despite Samon frequently hiding in his office for attention and trying to help him with workNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 115. When they were transferred to Nanba Prison, Samon retained his admiration of Enki along with many other guards and inmates in building five, despite most others stating that they were very different; assuming they meant that he was weaker than his brother, Samon continually tried to prove them wrong through extensive training in an attempt to reach Enki's level. However, one day Enki supposedly murdered an inmate and Samon, overcome with shock, was unable to act in time to stop him. The event had a severe impact on him, not least because he was then compared to Enki regularly; many of his coworkers seemed to expect him to repeat the incident, to the point of referring to his building as "the traitorous building five"; it was noted that the brother shared ambition, pridefulness and determination in common, justification that Samon may repeat Enki's actionsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65. Despite this, Samon somehow continued to believe in and trust his brother. When Enki breaks out of the Gogyousan Underground prison, he and Samon's relationship takes an increasingly negative turn. Samon becomes determined to stop him in order to prove himself as a supervisor, while Enki continues to refer to him as weak and threatens to kill him. Despite this, Samon remains determined to get to him somehow, continuing to have faith in him despite them fighting one another mercilessly. During their fight, Enki shows a certain amount of concern for his brother by internally willing him to retain his willpower. Their fight remaining unresolved, Samon eventually plans to prove Enki innocent and bring him back to building five; before he can do so however, Enki dies as a result of Elf's influence. Despite being greatly disheartened, Samon resolves to keep living and not lose sight of himself, asserting that Enki taught him to do soNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 146.}} Inori was one of Enki's subordinates. Inori became curious about Samon's undying faith in Enki and, wishing to determine the reason behind it, took to visiting the prisoner in his underground cell and speaking to him regularly in the hopes that he would deny being a murderer, which he didn't. Following the events of the New Year's tournament, Inori tells Enki about Jyguo and Musashi's powers, indicating a certain amount of desperation in learning about him as he was willing to disclose such classified information. After hearing about this, Enki breaks out of his cell, causing Inori to feel responsible. He pretends to be on Enki's side, making a show of appearing to see Enki as inherently stronger and more admirable than Samon while secretly planning to betray and arrest him, which he ultimately does.}} --}} --}} --}} --}} References Category:Relationships